Smoke and Mirrors
by Indicaa
Summary: Set in Chicago during the beginning. Natsuki's a top-notch drug lord, Shizuru's a brilliant Chemist, and Nao's... Well, she's Nao. Add two beautiful daughters, big guns, bad jokes, and fast cars, you've got a very peculiar Shiznat story on your hands. FUTA type theme.
1. Chapter 1

The music from the club was loud, some Snoop Dog song blaring from the speakers, half naked women prancing about, shaking their assets in people's faces. Perverts, scumbags, married men, bastards, creepy lesbians, practically anyone could be found here, at this dingy but popular nightclub.

Chicago was famous for those, perhaps.

She sat in a dimly lit corner, combat boots propped up on the low table, a smoking joint rested between her thumb and index finger. Two scantily clad women sat on either side of her, sly smirks adorning their attractive features.

She brought the joint to her lips and inhaled deeply, loving the way the smoke filled her lungs. She leaned back in her seat, blowing o's lazily. She attracted many looks from both strippers and other customers. She wasn't from around here.

She had delicate, almost doll like features that came with her Japanese heritage. Long, raven hair nearly fell to her waist, often mistaken for blue on first glance. Sleeves of tattoos littered her toned arms, collarbone, and most of her neck. Pale skin, full lips, sultry, intelligent emerald eyes. Lean, athletic build, above average height, she broke necks left and right.

How did she end up in Chicago, Illinois, so far from home? It was simple really. Japan hadn't been up to par with her business. She came to the States looking for buyers and employees that would jump start her business. It certainly did. She had these Americans lined up, practically fighting over her supply.

Of course, being so infamously popular came with a few hits on her. She was always loaded of course, packing heat in more ways than one. She was a nomad, never staying anywhere longer than six months. She traveled all over the world with her girls and her circle.

She'd already been to Amsterdam, London, Paris, Italy, and a few other countries Europe had to offer. Chicago had been pleasant so far. It's cold weather and gorgeous women served well. Seattle, Washington was next on her list. Los Angeles, San Franscico, Seattle, and Atlanta in that order were next on her list.

Her girls would love Los Angeles.

"Hey boss, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch. Stupid Bulls game tonight." A tall, dark-haired woman huffed as she took a seat across from her boss.

Alex Vause was one of her most trusted smugglers. Strikingly attractive, highly intelligent, and slicker than an oil spill on an iceberg. Probably just as toxic too. She started working for her just under a year ago, and her contribution to her business was well appreciated.

"It's fine. Where are the rest of them?" Her boss asked, her deep voice sending shivers through the women sitting close to her. One of the girls inched her hand up her thigh, dangerously close to her groin. She swatted it away, drawing forth a pout from said girl.

"Right here."

Karen "Blue" Hernandez was a sneaky little fuck. Crossed the Mexican/American border more times than one could count. Did it for fun too. She was small, attractive, and had wavy brown hair. Strong Columbian accent, sharp tongued, and one of the fastest little shits the boss had ever seen.

Used to run track in high school before she dropped out to be a dope dealer. Natsuki valued her contribution as well.

Rocky Williams could lift about a hundred pounds without batting an eyelash. Tall, dark skinned, also very attractive and intelligent. Didn't speak much. More of the silent and brooding type if anything. Her cold grey eyes burned holes into the ground in which she stared at.

Last but not least was Yuuki, Nao. Nao had been Natsuki's childhood friend. Probably the best pickpocket in all of Japan. She could snatch the pants off of a broad and she'd not notice a damn thing until the breeze blew. Cellphones and laptops were her preferred objects, but she'd been known to car jack and break and enter. Followed her to the States, claiming Japan was boring and the guys were twats.

"What's the deal?" Nao asked as she plopped down and began filing her nails. Where she got the damn filer, nobody knew.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Got a few potential buyers hanging around the downtown district. Crips. Holding large amounts of cash and are very interested in our services. Head down there and see what they're about. Vause." She said, drawing the girl's full attention.

"You're in charge. Yuuki, find a roof and stay posted. There's a SV98 sitting in the back of my car. You'll find it useful."

Nao wolf wished. "Can't wait till I get my hands on that thing,"

"Blue, you standby and be ready to bounce if you need too. Rocky will back you up. Understood?"

They all nodded. "Good, now get on it."

She'd been ready to go before another stripper plopped down on her lap and began grinding herself down, using Natsuki's shoulders as leverage. "Who's this from?"

The red-head smirked. "You looked a little tense, so I thought I'd come and relieve some pressure. Free of charge."

Before she could get any farther, Natsuki effortlessly lifted the girl off her lap, just as a cup of water was splashed in her face. The perpetrator strutted off before she could do anything, and she sighed audibly.

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "Friend of yours?"

"That's my wife..."

_Smoke and Mirrors_

"Ma, mom's mad again."

"Yeah, she's pissed. What'd you do this time?"

Ignoring her daughters looks of amusement, she plopped down on the couch. She sighed fondly as they sat on either side of her, wearing identical smiles as they rested their heads on her shoulders.

Kira and Kaya were her beautiful, teenage twin girls. Kira was the elder of the two, by eight minutes. They were both petite, pale skinned, chestnut haired, green eyed beauties. Natsuki wrapped both of her arms around their shoulders as she kissed the top of their heads.

It was a little challenging for the, moving so often, leaving behind friends and girlfriends so often, but they loved traveling with their parents. Their mother, Shizuru, was a brilliant chemist. The stunning woman fell in love with chemistry during her high school years and had pursued it in her university years, graduating top of her class. She had already developed concoctions that cured hair loss, eczema, and shampoos that eliminated lice and dandruff.

"Where's your mom?" Natsuki asked.

"Dining room. Good luck." They said in unison.

She sighed. Damn would she need it.

Smoke and Mirrors

Co-authored with Killah Clouds, you might recognize her writing style. I'm back bitches. - Indicaa


	2. Kids to Killers

She'd been shot before.

She'd been stabbed before.

She's had numerous weapons pointed at her head. But shit, she'd rather go through all of that again rather than confront her angry wife. Nothing could be scarier than an angry Shizuru. She could be the spawn of Satan when she wanted to be. Maybe worse.

Ignoring the amused snickers of her daughters, she trotted up the spiral stairs of her Downtown Chicago penthouse apartment, pausing briefly to stare out of the massive window at the Windy City's beautiful skyline. It had begun to snow softly, flecks of white gently fluttering down from the cloudy night sky, her delicate features illuminated by the city's bright lights.

"Shizuru," she called softly, "where are you?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Her clipped reply breezed through the cracked door of their master bedroom. It was clear in her tone she was not in the mood. Any logical person would probably heed her warnings and scurry on. Natsuki Kruger wasn't a logical person.

She shouldered the door open and stepped into the warm room, hands raised in surrender. Shizuru was lounging on the couch in the corner of the room, wearing a pair of cotton red sweats and a Chicago Cubs sweatshirt Natsuki had purchased for her when they first landed in the Windy City. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, forgotten strands framing her stunning features._ Damn_, Natsuki thought to herself, she'd gone and married the most beautiful woman in damn world.

The chestnut-haired woman lifted a steaming mug of tea to her lips and took a sip. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to talk to you?" She said in that silken accent of hers, twirling a loose strand of honey colored hair in her unoccupied hand.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I know, but I can't do anything when I know you're mad at me."

"Hmm." Shizuru hummed somewhat mockingly, placing a hand on her swollen belly. Namiko always got excited when Natsuki was around. The unborn child was already attached to her blue-haired mother. She didn't acknowledge the younger woman when she leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Natsuki sighed inwardly as she perched herself on the arm of the couch near Shizuru's shoulder.

"How's my girl doing?" Natsuki asked softly.

Shizuru hummed again. "I don't know. You were just at the club with her."

She'd been expecting a reply like that. "Zuzu, don't be like that." She chided gently, knowing how much the woman disliked the nickname. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw her features twist in annoyance upon hearing the much resented name.

Natsuki pried the mug from her wife's light grasp and pressed her lips to her warm fingertips. She kissed Shizuru's knuckles, trailing up her delicate wrist. Shizuru watched silently, her features expressing boredom but her eyes twinkled with complete adoration. She tried to angle her face away from her wife's insistent lips, but Natsuki gently grasped her chin to prevent the intended action.

She couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She tangled her hands in the silken raven locks of her longtime lover. She couldn't stay mad at her for long. She pulled Natsuki on top of her and sank deeper into the couch, letting out a shaky moan when Natsuki's knee pressed against her center. She ran her hands down her lover's back, expertly undoing her belt.

Natsuki faltered a bit when Shizuru's fingers brushed against her clothed groin. She was about to pull the sweatshirt off of her wife's torso when a loud knock sounded against their bedroom door.

"Go away." Natsuki called as she kissed her wife again.

"Sorry, boss," came Vause's husky voice, "but we've got some things to discuss."

Back from the run already? That was quick. It'd only been about an hour. Usually trade offs didn't last long, but they didn't happen that quickly either. Shizuru groaned softly as she removed her hands from Natsuki's pants. "Duty calls, my love." She said.

Pressing a final kiss to her wife's forehead, Natsuki lifted herself from the couch and set about fixing her clothes. "Later," she promised, "will you come down?"

"Of course. But I need to sit a moment." Shizuru replied, rubbing her belly once more.

Natsuki smiled. "Has Namiko become restless again?"

"She can't help it. She loves her daddy." Shizuru teased. "Go on. I'll be down in a moment. It sounds urgent. I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Natsuki said, smiling once more before exiting the room. Putting on her mobster face, she clambered down the stairs, posture rigid with annoyance. In the center of her living room, her employees were arguing amongst each other rather loudly.

But they weren't alone. A woman was curled up on the floor at Blue's feet. Her clothes were torn, tanned skin littered with blood and forming bruises. Her left arm was cradled to her chest, long black curls splayed out on the carpet beneath her head, most of them tinged red.

Rocky's foot was pressed against her lower back to prevent her from moving. Natsuki noticed the bloody bandage around Nao's forearm and narrowed her eyes curiously. "What the hell is going on here?" She snapped.

Alex spoke up. "We met up with the crips in South-side just like you said. Everything was going according to plan until the fucker tried to one up us."

"Yeah," Nao piped in angrily, "this bitch tried to shank me when we made the exchange." She said, gesturing to the prone form on the ground.

"Blasted the fucker right between his eyes and his little posse scurried away like roaches to a light." Blue finished.

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why the hell is she here?"

"She saw all of our faces." Rocky muttered.

Natsuki walked over to the woman and kneeled down near her head. She pushed the hair away from her face and studied her features silently. Usually, witnesses and lingering members were put down, but after studying the woman's face, Natsuki could see why her posse was reluctant to kill her. She was still just a kid. Maybe sixteen or seventeen, her daughters' age.

"We checked her, but we couldn't find any ID or driver's license. My guess is she's been with those fools since she was very young and they didn't bother getting her the shit she needed." Alex said.

"Or she's an immigrant. Probably came to the States with her family looking for better opportunities and got swept up in the gang life looking for some quick cash." Blue chimed in.

Natsuki slowly turned the woman's face. She had a very unique, exotic beauty that wasn't very common in the States. From what she's seen anyway. Her cheekbones were high and looked as if they were sculpted from marble, lips full and red. Her features were sharp, finely defined but carried a soft, delicateness. A light dusting of freckles littered the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

The twins were watching from upon the staircase. They were used to situations like these. They were often around when their mother interrogated captives. They knew exactly what kind of like they lived. It wasn't normal by any circumstances, but they loved their parents and all the adventures they had. They turned around as the clicking of heels sounded from the hallway.

"Hi mom," they greeted in perfect unison, prancing over to their chestnut-haired mother and pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Hi Nami!" Keira greeted her unborn little sister. Both were extremely excited to be welcoming the little girl in a few months.

"What's going on?" Shizuru asked as she peeked over the railing, her left brow raised curiously at the four figures arguing loudly, and a fifth figure curled up on the floor at the Colombian woman's feet.

"Some lady tried to stab Aunt Nao at a trade off." Kaiya informed her, eyes trained on the prone woman. Even from such a distance, she could see the woman had taken quite a beating and was most likely seriously injured. She had barely moved since they'd gotten here.

Shizuru hummed to herself as she excused herself and made her way slowly down the spiral staircase. The room's occupants ceased their animated arguing to regard the woman.

"Miss Viola-Kruger." Rocky greeted politely, despite being told numerous times to refer to Shizuru as just Shizuru. Vause and Blue did the same, but Nao simply smirked at her. She's known Shizuru since grade school, and she'd always be just Shizuru to her. Shizuru returned their greetings warmly before stepping over to her raven-haired wife and carefully kneeling down near the girls left shoulder, maternal instincts taking over.

"She's in bad shape," the chestnut-blonde said, brushing her fingers over the woman's bruised cheek. Natsuki nodded in agreement, shooting Nao another venomous glare.

"Hey, she was already pretty fucked up before I broke her arm." The petite woman defended herself, putting her hands on her hips.

"You broke her arm?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "She tried to shank me, hello! Of course I broke her fucking arm."

"Which one?" Shizuru asked.

"I think it was the left one."

Shizuru carefully pried the woman's arm from its place cradled against her chest. The woman stirred, groaning in pain, but did not wake. The Chemist felt around the muscled limb, and cringed slightly when she felt a bone protruding from from her forearm. It wasn't a clean break either. Despite majoring in Chemistry, Shizuru was quite adept in Medical Training. Her father had wanted her to follow in his footsteps to be a doctor, and had her enrolled in medical training nearly all of her life.

She even worked as an EMT for a short time before fully committing herself to Chemistry. She felt around the woman's body for any more breaks, and was glad to find there were none. However, her arm severely broken and would bring her quite a bit of pain when she awoke.

"Complete fracture of the humerus," Shizuru announced, "possible hairline fracture of the radius, and a bruised ulna it seems."

"Damn, Nao," Blue said, fighting the urge to vomit at the sight of the mangled limb, "was all of that really necessary?"

"All I did was twist it." Nao muttered.

"It was possible the limb was already damaged. Look, her hand is taped from the knuckles to the elbow." Shizuru said, holding out the arm.

"I assumed she was a boxer or something. Both arms are taped." Nao pointed out.

"Those bastards," Natsuki interjected, "when I first encountered them, they were gathered around a pit where a few girls were brawling. My guess is it was an initiation of some sort."

"What are we going to do with her?" Blue asked.

Natsuki thought to herself. They couldn't just leave the girl on the street, nor could they just let her go. She'd seen all of their faces, and that could turn around and bite them if they simply released her. But she wasn't sure if the girl had family or not. She wasn't worried whether the girl was dangerous or not. In her condition, she wouldn't be much of a threat to anyone but herself for weeks to come.

The woman began fidgeting as Natsuki was pondering her thoughts. Her pained green eyes snapped open as her labored breathing filled the room. She snatched her arm from Shizuru's grasp as her unfocused eyes darted around the room. Her right fist clenched and Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Calm down, kid." She warned. She'd sure hate to have to blow such a pretty motherfucker's brains all over her nice beige carpet.

"Fuck you." The woman spat, eyes burning with hatred and utter fury.

"Better show some respect, you little shit." Blue replied coolly.

Upon hearing the strong Colombian accent, the green-eyed woman spat a flurry of obscenities in fluent spanish at the curly-haired brunette. Blue, however, was unfazed. She seemed impressed even, looking down upon the girl with cool brown eyes. "Come on Puerto Rico," Blue teased, recognizing the girl's accent, "that's all you got?"

"What's your name?" Natsuki asked, rolling her eyes at her employee's antics.

"None of your fucking business." She growled through clenched teeth.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Blue said.

The woman curled her lip in contempt. "No, but I kiss your mother with this mouth."

Nao and Vause snickered as Blue glared daggers at the girl. "Enough." Natsuki said before Blue could say anything else. There was something about this woman that made Natsuki feel nostalgic. She reminded her of herself when she was nineteen. Alone, confused, and involved in Japanese gang life. But Natsuki was a mother years before that, and she only did it to support her girlfriend and her kids. Shizuru's father disowned the girl soon after discovering she was pregnant.

"You got any family out here? A boyfriend? Kids?" Natsuki asked.

The woman looked away and didn't respond and Natsuki assumed she was alone. Much like she was when she was a teenager. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm not a fucking kid. I'm nineteen!" She growled, pulling her injured arm closer to her chest.

"Don't do that," Shizuru interjected, "you'll damage it even more."

The woman turned towards Shizuru for the first time, a scathing remark pursed on her full lips, but upon seeing the unearthly beauty that was Shizuru Viola-Kruger, she faltered. Her green eyes darted to the bulge in her stomach briefly before snapping shut. "Just fucking kill me now if that's what you want."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "You seem awfully content with that notion."

"If I told you I killed somebody at sixteen would you believe me? There ain't nothing for me here anymore." She spat.

"And how would your fucking mother feel if she was told her daughter died today?" Natsuki growled back.

"Why should I care what that bitch thinks? She sold me for drugs years ago! I hope I see her in hell."

"Father? Brothers? Sisters? I'm sure there's someone." Shizuru said sadly.

"I just told you there's no one! Just fucking kill me!" She cried.

Natsuki closed her eyes as memories assaulted her mind.

_"Daddy?" A seven-year old Natsuki whined, pulling on her father's shirt. Her father glared down at her._

_"I am not you fucking dad, kid, get lost." Her father, a angry woman of twenty-four spat._

_Natsuki shook her head. "Mommy said you were. Mommy doesn't lie. She said I get to spend time with you."_

_Regan Kruger nearly ripped out her hair in frustration as the tiny, beautiful child latched onto the back of her leg. She looked just like her. She looked just like Saeko, but those eyes were all hers. How dare she! How fucking dare she just leave the kid on her fucking doorstep without any explanation!_

_"Daddy, why don't you love me?" Natsuki asked tearfully, hugging her father's knee like a life-line._

_She pointed to her lap with a small, hopeful smile. "We match. Mommy said we're special."_

_Regan's vivid green eyes snapped toward the tiny blue-haired girl. She was an abomination. Just like her. Just like her father. No one would ever love her. She pulled her leg back from the kid, causing the small child to tumble forward._

_"Leave me alone, kid. I'm not your fucking dad."_

_Regan said as she began walking away. Natsuki followed her father with broken green eyes as the rain began to fall. "Daddy! I'll be good I promise! Please!"_

_Regan kept walking. Her long, dark hair whipping behind her like a scarf of raven cloth._

_Natsuki pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob._

_Her daddy didn't want her. Nobody at school wanted to be friends with her. Now her mother didn't even want her. She was completely alone._

"On your fucking feet, kid." Natsuki growled suddenly.

"What?" The woman said, flabbergasted.

"You fucking heard me. Or are you too weak to do such a simple task?" Natsuki provoked.

"Weak?" Her furious green gaze bored holes in Natsuki's own emerald hues.

Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest and turned her back to the woman. "You're fucking weak. Begging for death like a horse with a broken leg. You're pathetic."

Shaking with unadulterated fury and utter hatred, the woman crawled to her knees with an expression of utter agony, but eventually made it to her feet, her broken arm hanging limply at her sides. Shizuru watched her wife with eyes full of love and respect. "I'll fucking kill you!" The woman growled furiously, but Natsuki simply smirked as she glared at the woman of equal height.

"Is that a threat?" She asked boredly.

"It's a fucking promise." The woman growled. "My name is Skimmer. Not kid."

"Why should I care?"

"Oh, one day you will." Skimmer promised, stiffening as Shizuru's fingers latched into her elbow to keep her upright when she faltered.

Natsuki simply waved her off. "Vause, take the kid to the fucking hospital and get her arm checked out. Then bring her back to me."

Vause and Rocky quickly hauled the fuming woman out of the door as Shizuru wrapped her arms around her from behind and lifted herself upon her tip toes to kiss the nape of her neck.

"I love you." Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki melted into her touch. "I love you too."

**You son of a bitch, where have you been? I know, I'm horrible. But hey, we've got a story on our hands, am I right? Chapter inspired by August Alsina's _Downtown._**


	3. Money, Power, Fame

"Okay, Keira, go long." Natsuki instructed her eldest as she retreated to the opposite side of the large living room, a worn football clutched in her slender hands. Keira blew a strand of honey-colored hair from her eyes as she tried to outmaneuver her sister, who was glued to her hip to prevent the intended pass.

"Kaiya, mooooove!" Keira whined, using her forearms to try and keep her sibling at bay. She stuck her foot out and caught the younger girl on the ankle, causing her to lose her balance and topple over. Natsuki tossed the ball to her once she saw the opening.

"Touchdown!" Natsuki cried as Kaiya irritably folded her arms across her chest, a pout forming on her lips. She pranced over to her mother and jumped into her arms. "And the assist goes to mom!"

Kaiya face-palmed. "There are no assists in football, stupid."

"Hey, hey," Natsuki chided to prevent a looming argument. It had been about thirty minutes since her crew had taken the hostile nineteen year-old to the hospital, and she'd engaged herself in animated play with her rowdy teenagers. Usually Shizuru would participate, but she was content with watching for now since she was entering her seventh month of pregnancy.

The chestnut-haired beauty was sitting comfortably on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter, flipping through the worn pages of Kaiya's chemistry textbook and vaguely listening to the animated chatter of the play-by-play announcers emanating from the Bulls game broadcasting on the television.

Her lips quirked into a fond smile as she watched her little family interact with one another. They had indulged themselves into another round of house football, much to her dismay. This time, Keira was acting as quarterback and her intended target was her sister while Natsuki was the defender.

Kaiya was at a severe disadvantage height-wise, but her constant movement made it a bit challenging for Natsuki's long legs to keep up with. Kaiya yelped as her mother wrapped a long, tattooed arm around her waist and held her close to her side as she made her way to her eldest. Keira giggled as she tried, and failed, to scurry away.

The three green-eyed beauties tumbled to the ground in a fit of hysterical giggles. It was easy to imagine that they were a normal family if one was witnessing such a scene for the first time. Shizuru knew what kind of world they lived in, however. Normal would never be something they could associate themselves with.

But they were a family nonetheless and Natsuki was a phenomenal parent and an amazing person. She was rough, but extremely kind, hardworking, intelligent, beautiful, and so very strong. When Shizuru fell pregnant her third year of high school, Natsuki had been with her through thick and thin. When her father tossed her out on her sorry ass, Natsuki welcomed her into her own home with open arms. It was the home she shared with her eccentric father, Regan Kruger, who'd been a very successful Engineer at the time. Shizuru had never met her beloved's mother, Saeko. After leaving a young Natsuki with her dad, Saeko disappeared and reappeared a few years later, married to a successful American business-man named John Sears, and pregnant with her second child. That was all she knew. Natsuki didn't like to speak of her mother.

Shizuru absently turned another page, still deep in thought. Three weeks into living in the Kruger household, Shizuru and Natsuki decided to tell Regan the real reason why Shizuru had become more than the average guest in their home.

However, Regan Kruger would never know her only child would be a parent so young. And she would never know she was a soon-to-be grandparent. She'd been killed in an explosion whilst rebuilding a fighter-jet in one of Japan's hangers. Investigators believed the explosion was caused by a leakage of fuel. The explosion had been devastating, and her body couldn't be recovered.

To say Natsuki was devastated was an understatement. Regan wasn't the nicest person in the world, but she was her father. Natsuki had to work multiple jobs to put food on the table and keep her father's expensive loft. Dropped out of school and nearly ran herself ragged to provide for a heavily pregnant Shizuru.

Their relief came in the form of-

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Four figures shuffled inside the warm house, grumbling their displeasure about the freezing cold weather. Little flecks of snow were entangled in their hair, clothes slightly damp. Nao shoved forth a very irritated looking Skimmer, sporting a very bright pink cast and a very peculiar haircut. The side of her head had been shaved in order to stitch the deep gash in her temple.

Natsuki gently pulled herself away from her daughters and rose to her feet, running a hand through her tousled hair sheepishly. She cleared her throat. "Everything alright?"

"Yep," Nao drawled out, "little miss badass over here was on her best behavior. Now can we go?"

Natsuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah. Go home and get some shut eye. I'll call if I need anything else."

And with that, her very tired crew made their way out of the slightly opened door, Blue gently knocking Skimmer upside her head before her departure. The dark-haired girl awkwardly shuffled her feet, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Natsuki slowly made her way over to her. She held up her hands, signalling peace. "Hey, kid."

Skimmer looked perplexed at the term, but said nothing. Her green eyes were still filled with mistrust, but they weren't burning with hatred anymore at least. "You hungry?"

Skimmer shook her head slowly, curling her fingers on her broken hand to prevent them from going completely numb.

"You must be tired. C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be staying. You can take a shower if you want. You're taller than the girls, well, everyone is-"

"Hey!"

"-so you should be able to fit my clothes. I'll find you something. You look about my size." Natsuki said softly, ignoring her twins' looks of displeasure.

Skimmer simply nodded her head. This wasn't the fiery, cutthroat teenager Natsuki met four hours ago, this was a troubled, mistrustful youth she had been so long ago. She briefly locked eyes with her wife before leading the younger woman up the stairs and into one of the many vacant rooms their penthouse apartment had to offer.

Natsuki opened a door on the far end of the hallway and flipped the switch on. The room, like all of them, was wide and spacious. There was a king-sized bed posted in the corner as well as a pull-out couch, a dresser with a 20 inch plasma screen TV on top of it, a small coffee table with tons of magazines splayed on top, and a bookshelf. "Here we are. The bathroom's down the hall, fourth door to your left. I'll bring you as many clothes as I can until I can get you some of your own."

Skimmer stared at her. She couldn't figure out why the woman was being so nice to her. She threatened to kill her for god's sakes! The lady, Natsuki, was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, smiling softly. Skimmer could sense no deception in her pretty green eyes. She had been nicer to the Afro-Puerto Rican in four hours than most of her foster parents had been in nineteen years.

She looked away, feeling uncomfortable under the gorgeous woman's gaze. "Thank you." She whispered, barely audible. But Natsuki heard her loud and clear. She caught a glimpse of the Afro-Puerto Rican woman walking over to the bookshelf as she exited the room. She was intent on making her way back to the living room when Shizuru came up the stairs.

"Hey," Natsuki said, kissing her soundly on the lips as the chestnut-haired woman grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom. She locked the door behind her as she leaned up on the tips of her toes and resumed their kiss.

"I believe you owe me some time alone," her melodious, accented voice was slightly horse and it sent shivers of desire streaming through Natsuki's core.

Shizuru smiled into the kiss as she craned her neck high and nibbled on her wife's multi-studded ear. There had been a time when she was taller than Natsuki, but a growth spurt on the blue haired woman's part changed that.

She ran her hands down Natsuki's chest and tugged on her t-shirt, demanding its removal. Natsuki complied, tossing the offending material into the far corner of the bedroom and gently pushing Shizuru onto her back and crawling on top of her. Shizuru pulled her Bears hoodie from her torso, wrapping her legs around Natsuki's waist.

"I love you," Shizuru whispered softly, dragging her wife's hands down to her abdomen where their third daughter rested, "make love to me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Natsuki replied just as softly, pushing her dark hair away from her beautiful face. She shrugged out of her leather jeans, spreading Shizuru's long legs apart and positioning her herself in front of her soaked entrance. She slowly pushed in, groaning at Shizuru's tightness. Shizuru threw her head back in ecstasy as Natsuki began to move slowly.

Shizuru honestly liked it rough, they both did. However, being as pregnant as she was, rough wasn't the best way to go right now. Natsuki buried her face into Shizuru's neck as her nails dug into her back and shoulders none so gently.

She gasped as Natsuki picked up her pace all the while biting and sucking on her neck. Shizuru closed her eyes, feeling her climax approaching at neck-breaking speed. She bit her lip, normally they could go on for hours and she was usually on top. She couldn't wait for Namiko's birth.

They came together moments later. Natsuki's gentle laughter warmed the cool room. Shizuru rolled her eyes, playfully hitting her on the chest. Natsuki pressed a kiss to hydra tattoo on her chest. "Enjoy being the top while you can." Shizuru said, pushing the chuckling woman off of her and stretching her arms above her head.

"Oh, I am," Natsuki said smugly, "but I love it when you take control."

"Because_ I_ do all the work?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No one can ride it like you can."

Shizuru let a rare blush creep onto her cheeks as she pulled the covers up to her chest and snuggled into Natsuki's side. Natsuki kissed her wife on her mussed honey colored head and watched the snow fall in the Windy City. Shizuru's swollen belly was warm on her ribs, her lovely scent filled the air. She had it all. Money, power, a family. As she began to drift off, the one thought that had haunted her for years made itself present.

_Are you proud of me...dad?_

_-TBC_


	4. Gin & Juice

Skimmer closed the book she had been reading for the last hour and set it gently on the table. She furrowed her brows together as her stomach voiced its displeasure at having being ignored for so long. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. The occasional bag of chips and cheap beer she had been living off of for the past month had left her drained of energy. She regretted declining Natsuki's offering of food earlier.

She was intent on ignoring her whaling stomach, but after a momentary bout of vertigo, she pulled herself onto her feet. Skimmer hesitantly twisted the knob of the door and stepped out into the warm hallway. She pushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. Apart from the room on the far end, the second level was empty.

Suddenly, the door to her left swung open and a figure bolted out. In its haste, the figure failed to notice Skimmer and slammed into her side. Skimmer took the brunt of the fall while whoever slammed into her landed on her chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" A frantic voice cried, but the owner made no move to get up.

Skimmer bit her lip as long strands of golden hair tickled her freckled cheeks and startled bright green eyes stared back at her own. It was one of Natsuki's girls, but she couldn't tell which one it was. They were almost completely identical.

"Can you get off of me?" Skimmer asked calmly, fighting to keep her voice neutral.

The girl spluttered another apology as she scrambled to her feet, rambling in a language Skimmer didn't recognize. "Hey, chill." She said to the chestnut-haired girl.

Keira offered the Afro-Puerto Rican her hand, frowning slightly when she waved it off and rose from the floor unassisted. "You ever considered playing football? I hear the Bears are looking for a Left-Tackle." Skimmer said.

Keira couldn't tell if Skimmer was joking or not. Her face was completely serious as she somewhat glared down at her. Skimmer was as tall as her mother and she had to crane her neck quite a bit to meet her eyes. "Were you looking for my mom?" Keira asked, decided to ignore the implied joke.

Skimmer shook her head, blowing strands of obsidian locks out of her hazel eyes. Before she could reply, her stomach growled loudly. She snapped her head to the left as she felt the tips of her ears heat up. Keira stifled a laugh as she fixed her skirt.

"Oh, I see," she said, "come on, I'll make you something to eat."

Skimmer raised a selective brow.

"Just think of it as an apology for 'sacking' you." Keira said, winking playfully. Skimmer looked away again bashfully, suddenly finding the color of the walls very interesting. Look at me, she thought, blushing like a fucking school-girl. She's awfully cute though…

Not realizing what she was doing, Keira grabbed the woman's uninjured hand and began tugging her down the stairs. Skimmer frowned, but she didn't try to remove her hand. The girl had it in a death-grip. Yeah, that's why she didn't let go…

Kaiya was the only one in the living room, sitting on one of the plush couches watching Bob's Burgers. She looked up upon hearing heels clacking against the hardwood part of the floor, and her eyebrows lifted in surprise when she spotted their latest addition to the house. "What's going on here?"

"I tackled her, so I'm making her food as an apology." Keira chirped.

Kaiya made a face. "Oh god. You in the kitchen? You're almost as bad as mom! Here, let me. I'll make sure you eat something that won't kill you."

Keira snorted. "Please, the last time you made something for someone else, she had to go to the hospital to get her stomach pumped. I'll do it, Skimmer."

"Yeah because you're the one who added peanut oil to the mix not knowing she was allergic."

"But who was the one who burned _water_?"

"Who was the one of forgot to turn the oven off last thanksgiving and almost blew the entire place to Kingdom Come?"

Skimmer watched the exchange with a hint of amusement dancing in her hazel eyes. The girls were so alike it was frightening. Same height, same build, same pale skin, golden hair, even their voices were the exact same pitch.

"Okay, okay," a new voice cut in, "how about I make her something?" Natsuki said as she came down the stairs, clad in Adidas track sweats and a plain white T.

"NO." The twins barked in unison.

Natsuki placed a hand on her chest dramatically, her lips forming into a pout. "Good thing I already ordered a pizza then."

* * *

><p>She stared at the photo of the Japanese woman with intense pale, almost transparent blue eyes. Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel of her matte black Audi R8.<p>

Natsuki Regan Kruger. Top-notch drug kingpin.

She was slicker than an oil spill on an iceberg, and just as toxic. Woefully intelligent, not to mention flawlessly beautiful. She's been tailing Natsuki for months, intent on busting her and putting her behind bars. But every time she got close enough to strike, Kruger _always_ managed to slip out from underneath her fingertips like a fucking bug

She picked up another photo. It was of a woman with long, wavy chestnut locks and sparkling pale skin. Red lips were pulled back into a stunning smile, her amber, almost crimson eyes intense, but soft at the same time.

Shizuru Fujino Viola-Kruger. Kruger's wife, and one of the most, if not _the_ most, brilliant woman in the world. She was as slippery as her wife. They were enough trouble when they weren't together, but when they were, they were practically untouchable.

Detective Dylan Frost thrummed her fingers along the leather covering of her steering wheel as she pulled up to a crime scene. She tossed the pictures carelessly in the back-seat as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"D-detective Frost!" A meek, flustered voice called out as a rather mousy young Japanese woman shuffled up to her, clutching a pile of paperwork to her chest. Her messy brown hair was pulled into a hazardous bun atop her head, loose brown strands falling into her greenish-brown eyes.

"Yukino," Frost nodded her head at the small woman. Her 5'11 frame easily towered over Yukino's 5'0 one. The nervous Forensic Pathologist shifted in discomfort under the detective's icy gaze.

"What do we have we here?" Frost whispered upon entering the crime scene and seeing six bodies scattered about the dimly lit street.

Yukino cleared her throat, but before she could say anything, a booming voice interrupted. "FROST! About time you dragged your sorry ass over here!" Her partner spat.

Frost rolled her eyes as she shrugged off her jacket and draped it over a shivering Yukino's shoulder. Whether she was cold or not wasn't the case, she simply didn't want to get blood on her expensive leather jacket. Her partner, a busty, boisterous blonde named Haruka Armitage. She was also Japanese, but had distinctive American features. She was wearing a black pant suit with an emerald green tie. Her badge was posted proudly on her right breast.

Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, not a single strand out of place.

"Another fucking turf war." Armitage spat, looking seconds away from kicking one of the bodies in a fit of anger.

Frost surveyed her surroundings. "Then where's the other gang?"

"Could've been a Drive-by."

"Not likely," Yukino said as she brushed her gloved fingers over a young man's eyes. "No tire marks."

"I bet Kruger had something to do with this." Haruka grumbled, peeling an UZI from another man's dead grasp. The blonde couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice when the name left her lips. "She's responsible for 99.9% of crime that goes on out here."

Yukino stiffened upon hearing Natsuki's name. Both she and Haruka had known Natsuki most of their lives, all of them being from a small town in Japan. She'd always been a troublemaker, even during their high-school years. Haruka and Natsuki had never gotten along. Their encounters had been brief, but extremely hostile. At the time, Haruka and Yukino had been great friends with Shizuru, Fuuka High's former Kaichou.

When Shizuru had fallen for the dark-haired woman, Haruka had done everything in her power to prevent them from being together, and when she couldn't, she severed all ties with the chestnut-haired heiress and they all went their separate ways. She'd always been a strict follower of rules and regulations.

As the investigation began to wrap up and the bodies were being carried away, Frost leaned against her Audi, watching Armitage grumbled to herself.

"This undercover assignment better work and not be just a waste of time. The longer she's free, the more crime that goes on around here. Didn't think the South-side could get anymore dangerous, but once again, Kruger proves me wrong." Armitage said. "However, I still think I should be the one to do it."

Frost blinked. "You know that's not going to work. Kruger will easily recognize you. She's never seen me a day in her life. Besides, I'm younger and could fit in with the crowd more easily."

"Still, I don't think you should go alone. Kids aren't harmless anymore." Armitage replied.

"Hey, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Armitage glared at her former apprentice with intense eyes. She locked her jaw as she gave a slight nod and stomped away, but not before tossing a worn photo to the younger woman. "Don't mess this up."

Frost stared at the photo. A young girl. No older than sixteen with golden-blonde hair and bright green eyes. She pocketed the photo after a quick observation and watched the other officers clear the scene.

* * *

><p>"So, you were born in Puerto-Rico?" Keira asked Skimmer as they sat at the table, eating the pizza Natsuki ordered. Her mother and sister were sitting in the living room, playing Halo. Keira didn't care much for video-games. She was more of a reality-tv and social media type girl. Skimmer nodded.<p>

"Yeah."

"Were your parents born there too?" Keira ventured.

Skimmer was silent for a while, and Keira assumed she wasn't going to answer the question, but surprisingly she did. "My mom was. My dad's Black though, but she didn't know who he was."

Skimmer finished her pizza and wiped her hands on the napkin. Keira found that she was full and offered her slice to Skimmer, who wordlessly took it.

"What's Puerto-Rico like?"

Skimmer thought for a moment. "Warm, lots of beaches, and lots of women."

"Do they look like you?" Keira asked with a smirk.

Skimmer raised a brow as her ears heated up._ She's flirting with me again…_

"Depends on what I look like." She said, playing along.

Keira bit her lip. _Tall, dark, and yummy. And has the cutest fucking freckles._

"Are you still hungry?"

"A little."

The chair scraped against the marble floor as Keira stood. She leaned down close to the young woman's ear. "How good are you with one hand?"

Skimmer blushed heavily as Keira let out a mirage of low giggles. "I may not know how to cook most things, but I know how to make pancakes. I'll teach you."

Skimmer just shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just letting you know I am alive. My best-friend's birthday was Thursday, which I was planning to update then, but we all got high. Chapter inspired by Snoop Dog's Gin &amp; Juice.<strong>_


	5. Look Like Money

Natsuki twirls a strand of Shizuru's golden hair around her finger, marvelling at its silky soft texture. Shizuru's curled up against her side, her head resting in the crook of her neck, pleasantly tired. Natsuki's other hand trails down Shizuru's exposed thigh, tracing the smooth, lines of the hydra tattoo inked on her pale skin.

The tattoo starts at the apex of Shizuru's thigh, delicate vines curving and contorting into sharp, serpentine shapes as it extends vertically upon her body, forming into a fearsome three-headed snake. One of the snake's heads starts just below her right breast while her sister's rests below her collarbone. The final head curves behind her second sister's serpentine frame and rests on Shizuru's bicep.

The snake was something from some Japanese folklore Shizuru loved as a child. One of her tutors would read it to her as a reward after a difficult session. Shizuru's got another tattoo on the very nape of her neck, a small but bold letter 'N' with a crown resting on top of it. Natsuki often shamelessly claimed it was her favorite tattoo.

"Is all of that really necessary?" Shizuru asks softly, gesturing to the television where a woman is slowly being undressed for the umpteenth time.

"I have no idea what's going on," Natsuki admits sheepishly, "all I see is swords and breasts."

"I've never actually watched this show before, but all my co-workers and most of my students claim its one of the best shows on television." Shizuru replies. "I had to see what all the hype was all about."

"Swords and breasts. It's one way to draw an audience. Particularly the male audience, I assume."

Shizuru giggles softly. "Game of Thrones may actually be a Game of Breasts. There's a naked women in every single episode."

"The girls don't watch it, do they?" Natsuki asks as yet another sex-scene takes place within the show. "Okay, swords, breasts, and sex will certainly draw a crowd."

Shizuru shakes her head and Natsuki sighs in relief. "Keira doesn't like tv much. I have only ever seen her watch that dreaded Keeping Up With the Kardashians. Kaiya, however, is a…" Shizuru pauses, searching for the appropriate words.

"TV whore?" Natsuki offers, wincing when Shizuru pokes her harshly in her side.

"Technically speaking, yes. She loves the show on Netflix, as does everyone on Earth it seems. I forget the name, but its the one about women in prison?"

"Orange is the New Black?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Natsuki thinks for a moment. Game of Thrones. Swords, breasts, and sex. Orange is the New Black. Breasts, breasts, sex, crude humor, sex, breasts. And somehow she'd rather her girls watch that than Game of Thrones. "As longs as neither of them are reading _50 Shades of Gray_."

"It's a good book," Shizuru says, causing Natsuki roll her eyes.

"What has television come to?" Natsuki laughs out.

"Reality TV, side lesbian story-lines, and an obsession with the Walking Dead?"

"Hey, the Walking Dead is awesome. All they're characters are decent. Except the cop's son. He's a bitch." That earns her another swat from her wife.

"He's just a boy. All kids have the right to be afraid in situations like that." Shizuru chides.

"My kids aren't. They're total badasses. It's hereditary. Watch, Namiko's going to come into the world guns blazing, theoretically speaking of course." Natsuki boasts proudly, tracing Shizuru's belly with her left hand.

"Oh, really?" Shizuru asks, eyes twinkling with mirth. "So it wasn't you who was getting all teary eyed when we all watched Frozen?"

"I told you my allergies were messing up." Natsuki lamely defends herself. "Must've been something in the air."

"Mmhmm."

Shizuru can't help but lean up on her elbows and press a soft kiss to Natsuki's cheek. Her pout was too adorable. Natsuki sighs in content at the feeling of feather soft lips upon her slightly flushed cheeks, settling against the fluffy pillows and placing an arm behind her head. Shizuru switches the channel after growing uninterested in Game of Thrones.

"Shizuru, no," Natsuki groans as her wife settles on a documentary on the science channel. Shizuru simply grins, puts the remote in between her breasts, and pats Natsuki on her arm.

* * *

><p>The next day is a sleepy Saturday morning. Snow still fell from the gloomy, grey clouded sky and the wind brought a slightly unpleasant chill throughout the penthouse. Shizuru's the first to awaken as usual. She's wearing comfy black yoga pants and a Blackhawks hoodie. She kisses her wife on her mussed raven head and makes her way downstairs, where Skimmer's sitting at the counter with pen and paper, presumably practicing her english. Over the last few days, the kid's been making herself quite at home in the Kruger-Viola household.<p>

Her eldest daughter's slight infatuation with the Afro-Puerto-Rican woman might have something to do with it. The two were rarely seen apart. Their heads were always bowed close together, their arms always touching. Skimmer would always snap her head up with a blush coating her freckled cheeks. It reminded Shizuru of her and Natsuki in their adolescent days.

"Goodmorning," Shizuru greets warmly as she makes her way to the fridge to start breakfast, smiling softly as the younger woman startles.

"Don't do that," Skimmer mutters, "you scared the-"

Shizuru raises an eyebrow.

"-mess out of me." Skimmer finishes lamely. "Goodmorning."

The two continue to conversate as the golden-haired woman prepares breakfast, occasionally asking Skimmer to recite sentences in english. Despite Skimmer's knack for mouthing someone off, she wasn't very fluent in the language. Her accent was quite heavy, one has to carefully listen to figure out what she's saying.

"Have you ever thought of going back?" Shizuru asks gently as she adds a pint of salt to the scrambling eggs. Skimmer lifts her head.

"Going back where?"

"To Puerto-Rico." Shizuru clarifies.

Skimmer thinks for a moment or two, biting the tip of her pen as she ponders a response. "Have you ever thought of going back to Japan?" She retorts, but her tone holds no malice.

Shizuru smiles despite herself. Touche. "Fair enough."

Skimmer continues to practice her english as Shizuru finishes breakfast. The smell of the pancakes wakes the other occupants of the house, and they race down the stairs, Natsuki leading the way. Breakfast is a noisy affair, if one could describe it. Endless chatter, animated giggling, and gossip nearly drowns out the sound of silverware clicking against glass plates, but Skimmer finds she enjoys it.

It ends all too quickly. Shizuru's the only one who actually takes the time to chew her food before swallowing, and Natsuki prepares for the todays list of illegal things because no matter how domestic she may seem at home, she's _still_ a gangster.

She's _still_ a killer.

Skimmer finds she doesn't like sitting at home watching Tv or going to the downtown mall. She begs Natsuki to take her with her and show her the ropes, intent on proving her worth to the blue-haired woman. Natsuki's reluctant, but eventually agrees. She kisses her wife sweetly before she leaves, and hugs her daughters like its their last farewell. Keira gives Skimmer a gentle smile and discreetly squeezes her hand.

Natsuki's crew are waiting outside when the two women exit the complex, all leaning against exotic cars Skimmer knows probably costs more than most of the houses in South-side. Nao, sly red-head who broke her arm, is leaning against a cherry red Lamborghini Aventador. Her fellow spaniard, Blue, has a matte black Bugatti Veyron. Rocky's got the silver, frost-blue pearlescent coated Mclaren P1.

She's only seen these cars in video-games! She knew women were probably all filthy rich, but damn. She hears Natsuki fish her keys out of her pocket and press a button. The sound of mechanical pulls and slightly loose screws fill the air with its dramatic noise and Skimmer whips around.

_Another Lamborghini? A Rose Royce? A Bentley? A Saleem?_ Skimmer guesses internally. Her jaw drops as she takes in the beauty that resides in the garage.

A glossy, crimson Ferrari 458 sits comfortably in the middle of the garage, glistening like its been brought down from the heavens under the garage's bright lights. Skimmer lets out a low whistle.

"I know right," the blue-haired woman says, "she sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Huh?" Skimmer says, confused.

"Oh, pardon me," Natsuki says somewhat smugly, "that's _Shizuru's_ car. _My_ ride is behind it. By the way, its only a one-seater, so you'll have to ride with one of them."

Skimmer's flabbergasted face is the last thing Natsuki sees before puts on a worn helmet, straddles a dirty, poor excuse of a motorcycle, and leaves all of them in her exhaust fumes as she does a wheelie and beams down the street.

"I hope you know you're riding on the hood, _pendejo_." Blue says seriously, "I just got my floors cleaned."

_Maybe I should've stayed inside_… Skimmer groans as Blue fishes out a rope from the trunk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter inspired by El Chapo and Lil Kim's Look Like Money.<em>**


End file.
